Ombre et lumière
by Lilou0803
Summary: Un mois avant l'anniversaire de James, le jour où tout a basculé...


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Third Star ne m'appartient pas, et je ne remercierai jamais assez Hattie Dalton et Vaughan Sivell, ainsi que tous les merveilleux acteurs de ce film, Benedict Cumberbatch en tête, pour avoir mis au monde cette merveille._

* * *

**Ombre et lumière**_  
_

**...**

Je me réveille d'un coup et j'ouvre les yeux, il fait noir. Je n'ai jamais pu dormir avec la lumière allumée, ne serait-ce qu'une veilleuse. Je peux sentir sa présence dans l'obscurité, elle est là, tapie dans l'ombre, aux frontières de ma conscience, et même si elle ne se manifeste pas encore ouvertement, je sais que c'est elle qui m'a réveillé. La souffrance est devenue la compagne fidèle de tous les instants de ce qu'il me reste de vie, j'essaie de ne pas bouger, de respirer calmement, profondément, parfois, dans les bons jours, ça peut marcher, je peux arriver à la berner pendant quelques heures. Ces fois-là, j'arrive presque toujours à persuader Davy de retarder d'autant la prise de mes médicaments, afin de récupérer quelques heures supplémentaires de lucidité. Au début, il ne voulait pas, les ordonnances des médecins étaient choses sacrées pour lui, mais depuis quelques temps, depuis une quinzaine de jours en fait, il n'a plus le cœur à me refuser grand-chose de ce que je lui demande.

Le verdict est tombé il y a deux semaines, définitif, impitoyable, habillant d'une terrible réalité ce qui n'était encore la veille qu'une échéance abstraite et plus ou moins lointaine : six mois au maximum, peut-être le double – sans aucune garantie – si j'accepte une nouvelle chimio, mais dans tous les cas, je ne vivrai pas assez pour me prétendre un jour trentenaire… j'ai refusé, je ne me suis même pas donné le temps de réfléchir, je ne veux pas revivre cette épreuve de nouveau, l'enjeu n'en vaut pas la peine, d'autant qu'on ne m'a pas caché que ce serait encore pire, cette fois. Je me fiche de mes cheveux, mais qu'ai-je à faire de quelques semaines ou même quelques mois de plus, si c'est pour les vivre – et quand je dis vivre – au fond d'un lit, plus faible qu'un nouveau-né, langé comme un nourrisson, et vomissant tripes et boyaux à chaque fois que je pourrai rester éveillé plus d'une heure d'affilée. Non, cela ne serait pas une vie pour moi, et encore moins pour ceux qui m'entourent, et qui m'aiment, et je n'ai pas envie de voir le dégoût prendre peu à peu la place d'une pitié que je ne supporte déjà pas, dans leur regard. La première fois, aussi ténu qu'il ait été, il y avait au moins un espoir au bout de la route, mais là, il n'y a rien, rien qu'un peu de temps qui ne vaut pas la déchéance la plus abjecte, la négation de tout ce qu'un garçon puis un homme nommé James a pu être ou faire pendant vingt-neuf ans, un corps inerte, marionnette vide et sans âme, la conscience bouffée par la morphine et son cortège de saloperies soi-disant destinées à apporter un certain 'confort de vie'… tu parles !

La mort… bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, que j'y pense toujours, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? J'ai un cancer en phase terminale, bordel ! Qui n'y penserait pas ?  
Il y a eu la colère, la révolte, le désespoir, puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, l'espoir à commencé à renaitre, l'esprit humain est ainsi fait. C'est une épreuve que nous sommes tous appelés à affronter un jour, mais quel que soit le moment, personne n'est jamais vraiment préparé y faire face, alors nous préférons ne pas y penser et même alors que l'échéance est posée, l'esprit se refuse à y croire vraiment. En théorie, je suis prêt, et de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je refuse la déchéance, je refuse d'être ce corps privé de conscience, cette enveloppe vide, ce déchet à forme humaine dont on ne peut même pas se débarrasser sous prétexte qu'il respire encore. Je le refuse pour moi, je le refuse pour mon entourage, à quoi bon prolonger leur calvaire en prolongeant mon agonie ?

Je tourne lentement – _ne pas faire de mouvements brusques_ – la tête sur mon oreiller pour apercevoir les chiffres lumineux du réveil posé sur le chevet. Deux heures vingt, à quelle heure ai-je eu droit à ma dernière 'tournée'… ma mémoire fout le camp, comme tout le reste, mais je pense avoir encore près d'une heure devant moi, à la condition que j'arrive à museler la douleur, voilà où j'en suis arrivé : bénir le ciel pour une heure de lucidité gagnée. Je ne veux pas allumer la lumière qui pourrait alerter la personne qui a pris son tour de veille, ce soir, est-ce Davy, maman ou papa ? Peu importe, je ne veux ni les déranger ni être dérangé, depuis ma maladie, les moments de solitude deviennent de plus en plus rares, lorsque je suis éveillé, de quoi ont-ils peur ? Mais peut-être veulent-ils tout simplement profiter de ma présence pendant que je suis encore là… est-ce vraiment présomptueux de ma part, de penser cela ? Il me semble que si j'avais un enfant condamné c'est ce que je voudrais aussi, alors j'essaie de ne pas montrer à quel point cela m'exaspère parfois… toute cette sollicitude dévouée. Je les aime, je leur suis reconnaissant, mais c'est parfois un tel poids à porter, faire semblant de ne pas voir les larmes au bord d'un regard trop brillant, essayer de dissimuler les grimaces de douleur derrière un sourire crispé, prétendre que tout va bien en s'efforçant de réprimer les haut-le cœur qui vous déchirent les entrailles, être contraint de faire abstraction de toute pudeur et de toute dignité lorsque votre corps vous trahit, ce qui arrive de plus en plus souvent…

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à gérer tout ça, à supporter cette pression, alors il m'arrive de craquer, de dire ou de faire des choses qui les blessent et que je regrette aussitôt, mais le mal est fait, et j'ai honte, et c'est comme un venin qui s'insinue dans mes veines. Je sais, ils savent, que ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui m'exprime dans ses moments-là, mais ça finit par pourrir toute notre existence. La morphine, cette putain de saloperie de morphine est devenue ma meilleure amie et ma pire ennemie à la fois, je la rejette de toute la force de ma volonté, mais je sais que j'ai besoin d'elle pour pouvoir continuer à fonctionner encore un petit peu, pour pouvoir arriver à faire encore un petit bout de chemin, et même si en soulageant ma douleur elle engourdit mon esprit, je ne peux pas me passer d'elle lorsque mon corps me lâche et que la souffrance prend le dessus, et cette dépendance me dégoute.

Mes yeux s'habituent peu à peu à l'obscurité, dehors, ce doit-être la pleine lune, un rayon de clarté blafarde s'insinue par la fente des volets, et des milliers de minuscules grains de poussière tourbillonnent dans le halo qui devient plus visible à chaque seconde. Dans un flash, je suis projeté un après-midi d'été, à l'heure de la sieste, chez mes grands-parents, je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans, Chloé et moi couchés dans un grand lit, essayant de compter les innombrables particules dansant dans le rai de soleil qui s'insinuait au travers du nœud qui avait sauté, dans le bois du volet tiré sur la fenêtre ouverte. Je peux entendre aussi distinctement que si j'y étais le bourdonnement d'une abeille butinant le rosier devant la fenêtre, il me semble encore sentir l'odeur lourde des roses languissant dans la chaleur épaisse de l'après-midi, une bouffée de bien-être m'envahit, qui amène à mes yeux des larmes de nostalgie pour ces moments de pur bonheur simple que je ne connaitrai jamais plus. Seigneur ! C'est presque aussi efficace que cette garce de morphine qui ne va pas tarder à se rappeler à mon souvenir, apportée par l'un ou l'autre de mes anges-gardiens dévoués, et soudain, je m'aperçois que j'étouffe, au sens figuré, je dois trouver le moyen de m'échapper pendant quelques jours, pour respirer enfin librement. L'amour de ma famille est une prison dont je dois m'évader, et dont je dois aussi les libérer, un nom s'impose à mon esprit comme une évidence ''Barafundle bay'' ! Les premières vacances entre amis, la liberté, la vie… Un gémissement m'échappe malgré moi, la trêve est terminée, la douleur, lancinante, est revenue, irradiant de ma cuisse en vagues déferlantes, comme en écho à la rumeur de l'océan qui emplissait ma tête un instant auparavant, la porte s'ouvre et Davy apparaît, échevelé et les yeux encore brouillés de sommeil.

Davy ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ? Il s'est retrouvé au chômage, au moment où mon état à commencé nécessiter une aide quasi permanente et depuis près d'un an, il aide mes parents à supporter le poids de ce que je suis devenu, il passe presque tout son temps avec moi, allégeant un peu leur calvaire, leur donnant un peu d'espace pour respirer, c'est lui qui amortit les angles, lui qui supporte la presque totalité de mes états d'âme, qui me secoue ou qui me soutient tour à tour lorsque le désespoir menace de prendre le dessus. Davy est un saint, il a un besoin vital de se dévouer, je suis conscient de la chance que j'ai de l'avoir et je ne lui serai jamais assez reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il fait pour ma famille et pour moi, et même si je ne le lui montre pas assez, je sais qu'il le sait.  
Il me donne mes médicaments et attend patiemment que je les ai avalés pour me tendre un verre d'eau sucrée, parfumée à la fleur d'oranger… parfum d'enfance qui aide à faire passer l'infecte saveur des drogues, décidément, tout me ramène au passé ce soir. Il arrange mes draps et mon oreiller avec la sollicitude d'une mère, me scrutant au passage d'un œil inquisiteur qui a appris à évaluer ma souffrance au plus juste.

—Merci Davy, tout va bien… vraiment !

—Mais bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas sourd, Jim, ni aveugle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

—Je savais que tu allais bientôt venir, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller plus tôt que de raison, je pouvais encore gérer.

Il me regarde encore, d'un air soucieux, mais ne dit rien. Je sais qu'il attend que les médicaments commencent à faire effet, pour partir.

—Davy ?

—Oui ?

—Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. J'aimerais que tu convainques mes parents de me laisser partir pendant quelques jours avec toi, Bill et… et Miles s'il accepte de venir, à… à Barafundle bay !

Voilà, c'est lâché ! Il a un sursaut et écarquille les yeux de surprise.

—Baraf… tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu te souviens qu'on ne peut pas y accéder en voiture, et que…

—Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, et oui, je suis encore lucide… Écoute, je sais que ça à l'air irréel de demander ça dans mon état, mais… mais je pense sincèrement que c'est encore possible si on n'attend pas trop longtemps, je suis assez stable en ce moment, et on pourrait présenter ça comme… un cadeau pour mon anniversaire… ou, je ne sais pas… le dernier vœu d'un mourant ! Je t'en prie, je te demande juste d'y penser, c'est… c'est très important pour moi.

Il me regarde d'un air sceptique.

—Je… on en reparlera demain, tu veux bien ?

J'ai senti son hésitation, il n'a pas dit non tout de suite, c'est tout ce que je voulais, je me sens un peu coupable, je sais qu'il ne va pas pouvoir se rendormir maintenant, il va tourner et retourner ça dans sa tête jusqu'à demain. Tout comme je suis presque certain qu'il finira par trouver une solution pour exhausser mon souhait, pour le moment, je me sens glisser rapidement dans le flou, j'ai froid, je frissonne et je sens qu'il remonte la couverture sur mes épaules, je luis souris vaguement et lorsque je parle, ma voix est devenue pâteuse comme celle d'un homme ivre.

—Merci !

Je ne sais pas s'il répond quelque chose, je sombre rapidement dans un tourbillon d'obscurité et je me noie dans un néant d'encre et de silence.

Lorsque je reprends pied dans le monde des vivants, le soleil entre à flots par la fenêtre grande ouverte et Davy s'affaire silencieusement dans la chambre, je le regarde à travers mes cils baissés, je n'ai pas envie de lui montrer que je suis réveillé, pas encore. il a posé ma prochaine dose d'oubli sur la petite table, à côté de mon ordinateur, et rassemble quelques feuillets épars tombés de l'imprimante en une petite liasse, sans essayer de les lire, il sait que je n'aimerais pas ça. Écrire devient de plus en plus difficile, les périodes où mon esprit est assez clair pour ça, rétrécissent comme peau de chagrin, et j'ai de moins en moins l'envie de les consacrer à autre chose qu'à jouir de ces dernières sensations de vraie vie, le soleil sur ma peau, le vent dans mes cheveux, le sourire crâne mais tellement triste de maman, la main chaleureuse de papa sur mon épaule, la présence de mes amis, les rires des enfants… les filles sont encore si jeunes, elles ne se doutent de rien, à chaque visite de Chloé elles m'apportent un peu d'air pur, pour elles, je ne suis pas ce pauvre James qui va bientôt mourir, je suis oncle James, avec qui on peut plaisanter et s'amuser, même s'il est un peu fatigué depuis quelques temps.  
Chloé… c'est elle qui le prend le plus mal, je crois, d'autant que ma maladie au nom imprononçable a coïncidé avec le début de ses problèmes de couple. Mike n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre, trop différents, et je suis toujours étonné qu'ils soient restés ensemble pendant près de huit ans. Ils sont officiellement séparés depuis quelques semaines maintenant, mais grâce au ciel et pour le plus grand bien des filles, en douceur et en toute amitié, pour tous, il continue à faire partie de la famille. Depuis, ma sœur passe la majorité de son temps libre avec moi. Pas tout à fait un an de différence, on a toujours été aussi proches l'un de l'autre que les jumeaux pour lesquels on nous prenait souvent, il existe une connexion profonde entre nous, un lien que rien ni personne n'a jamais pu desserrer, elle ressent mon angoisse et je ressens sa tristesse… j'aimerais tant qu'elle retrouve un peu de bonheur, une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer avant… avant mon départ !

Davy est sorti de la pièce, en laissant la porte entrouverte, je sais qu'il va rester à proximité et qu'il viendra à mon premier appel pour m'aider à me lever, m'assister pour toutes ces choses que je ne peux plus faire tout seul. C'est humiliant, dégradant, mais j'ai bien été obligé d'apprendre à m'en accommoder, même si c'est souvent, en fait pratiquement toujours, de mauvaise grâce, et ce matin c'est encore pire… Je ne pensais pas que cela puisse encore m'arriver, il y a si longtemps que la morphine m'a tout volé, mais… je ferme les yeux et le rêve remonte à la surface de ma mémoire.

Je l'ai reconnue au premier regard, je l'avais déjà vue, plusieurs fois, pendant mon premier traitement, lorsque c'était tellement difficile à supporter, lorsque je pensais que j'allais mourir à chaque perfusion, elle s'asseyait près de moi, sans un mot, parfois elle me prenait la main ou me caressait le front. Elle est si merveilleusement belle, d'une beauté surnaturelle, au-delà de l'humanité, la peau d'une pâleur diaphane, comme illuminée de l'intérieur, avec de longs cheveux noirs, elle est également toujours vêtue de noir, tel un ange des ténèbres, pourtant il n'y a rien de malfaisant en elle, ses yeux sont emplis de douceur et de compassion et sa présence tellement réconfortante.  
La première fois, lorsque j'ai demandé à maman qui elle était, si c'était une infirmière, ou un médecin, elle s'est mise à pleurer. J'avais déliré toute la nuit et elle n'avait pas quitté mon chevet un instant, seul l'infirmier de garde, bâti comme Hulk, était venu prendre mes constantes, aucune femme brune. Je n'ai plus jamais parlé d'elle après ça, et peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que mon état s'améliorait, ses visites ont fini par s'espacer, il y avait bien un an et demi que je ne l'avais plus revue.  
Elle s'est approchée du lit et m'a regardé un long moment en silence, puis elle m'a parlé, c'était la première fois que j'entendais sa voix. Douce, apaisante.

—Bonsoir, James, cela fait un petit moment maintenant, mais je savais qu'on allait se revoir bientôt, et même si tu ne me croiras certainement pas, j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

—Qui êtes-vous ?

—Tu SAIS qui je suis, il y a longtemps que tu l'as compris, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui, je le sais… Vous êtes très différente de…

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle, et je réalise que c'est vrai, en fait, je sais qui elle est, je l'ai toujours su.

—Je suis ce que les gens méritent que je sois. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie James, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi, je suis là pour t'apporter la paix.

Elle s'est approchée de moi et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'ai senti une vague de bien-être et de plénitude m'envahir, elle s'est redressée en souriant, puis elle a dénoué le lien qui retenait son long vêtement fluide sur ses épaules et soudain, elle était nue devant moi, infiniment désirable, dans la pâleur opalescente du rayon de lune.

—Est-ce que tu veux de moi, James ? Dans mes bras, il n'y a plus ni peine, ni douleur. J'apporte l'oubli, le repos, la paix.

Je savais que j'étais en train de rêver, mais au travers de mon sommeil, j'ai littéralement senti mon corps réagir… il y avait si longtemps ! Je n'arrivais même pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'avais eu une érection ! C'était si… intense que le simple contact du drap suffisait à exacerber mes sensations. Je n'avais plus qu'un désir, me perdre en elle et ne plus jamais me réveiller, alors j'ai compris ! J'ai compris ce que ma conscience avait essayé de me cacher lorsque j'étais éveillé, j'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais fatigué de lutter, j'ai aussi réalisé que c'était moi qui l'avait appelée ce soir, et qu'elle était, qu'elle pouvait être, exactement ce que je voulais qu'elle soit, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que je ne puisse plus avoir le choix. Je lui ai tendu la main.

—Viens !

Un bruit ténu m'arrache à ma rêverie, j'ouvre les yeux, Davy est de retour dans la chambre, il est penché sur moi, une main tendue pour me réveiller.

—Désolé, James, je t'ai laissé dormir le plus longtemps possible, mais c'est l'heure de tes méd…

Je le regarde d'un air suppliant.

—S'il te plait, Davy, est-ce qu'on peut essayer d'attendre encore un peu ? Je me sens bien ce matin, et je voudrais avoir l'esprit assez clair pour pouvoir profiter un peu du soleil, au jardin.

Il hésite une fraction de seconde, puis hausse les épaules d'un air résigné, pendant que je m'assois dans mon lit et que j'essaie de me lever tout seul, j'aurais préféré lui cacher… trop tard ! Il ouvre des yeux ronds, et me regarde d'un air interrogateur, je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas faire de commentaires. Je fais une mimique de fatalisme impuissant, genre 'Oups !' et nous éclatons de rire ensemble avec une complicité idiote de mâles bêtement fiers de leur virilité… comme s'il y avait de quoi ! Il ne saura jamais que cette nuit, j'ai fait l'amour avec la Mort…  
Et il rirait moins s'il connaissait la décision que je viens de prendre et le plan qui commence à germer dans ma tête.  
Un peu plus tard, je suis installé dans une chaise longue, sur la pelouse baignée de soleil. C'est vraiment une belle journée, mon dernier printemps est clément avec moi.

—J'ai parlé à tes parents… ça n'a pas été facile, ton père l'a assez bien pris, mais ta mère, enfin, tu sais comment elle est… j'ai du m'engager à tellement de choses que je ne m'en rappelle même plus la moitié. Tu as intérêt à y mettre du tien, et à leur prouver que tu peux tenir le coup !

Sur ce, il dépose sur mes genoux le plateau de mon petit-déjeuner, en me lançant un regard de défi. Je ris. Ah, Davy ! Docilement, je commence à manger.

—Les autres ?

—Bill a sauté sur l'occasion de passer quelques jours loin d'Abby, il a appelé ton père dans la matinée, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils complotent ensemble, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, je pense que ça a pour but de te faciliter le voyage.

—Et Miles ? Il prend un air gêné. « Tu ne l'as pas appelé, n'est ce pas ? »

—JE L'AI appelé, je suis tombé sur son répondeur, j'ai raccroché. Je ne supporte pas sa façon de jouer au grand patron surbooké !

Miles est un sujet sensible entre nous. Lorsqu'on était gamins, on nous appelait les inséparables, les cinq doigts de la main, il y avait moi, Miles, Davy, Bill et bien sûr Chloé qui n'était jamais en reste pour faire les quatre cents coups avec nous. En grandissant, les choses ont un peu changé, à l'adolescence, Chloé bien que plus âgée que nous d'un an, s'est retrouvée avec quatre 'grands frères' possessifs, bien que peut-être pas tous pour les mêmes raisons… je soupçonne mes amis d'avoir tous été plus ou moins amoureux d'elle à une époque. Heureusement pour elle que nous avons nous aussi commencé à nous intéresser au sexe opposé, ce qui lui a rendu un peu de liberté, mais aussi changé la dynamique du groupe, nous étions toujours aussi complices, mais c'est entre garçons que nous sommes partis camper sans les parents pour la première fois, à Barafundle bay. Contrairement à beaucoup d'amis d'enfance qui finissent par se perdre de vue après le lycée, notre amitié a résisté au temps… jusqu'à ma maladie. Lorsqu'on avait seize ans, le père de Miles est mort d'un cancer, lorsque le mien a fini par être diagnostiqué, il a très mal réagi, et quand la chimio a commencé à me démolir, il n'a pas pu le supporter, et il n'est jamais revenu. Les autres lui en ont voulu d'autant plus, que j'étais le seul à lui trouver des excuses.

» Ok, ok, je le rappellerai cet après-midi.

Je repousse le plateau à peine entamé et me laisse aller dans ma chaise longue, je ferme les yeux avec une grimace. Je sens que le répit touche à sa fin. Davy l'a compris lui aussi, il se lève pour aller chercher mes médicaments, mais je préfère rentrer.  
Dans ma chambre, j'avale une gorgée de morphine, une seule, je dois garder l'esprit le plus clair possible, si je veux que mon plan soit cohérent. Davy m'aide à m'allonger sur le lit, au moment où il se retourne pour partir, je lui attrape le poignet.

—Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de mettre de côté les vieilles rancœurs ? La vie… la vie est courte Davy, et là, je ne suis pas en train de faire de la philosophie à bon marché, je voudrais juste… je voudrais tellement que les choses redeviennent comme avant entre nous… tous !

Il ne répond pas, il me regarde et hoche la tête gravement. Bien que bons amis, il y a toujours eu une certaine… distance ? Rivalité ? Entre Miles et Davy. Il pose une main sur mon bras et le serre légèrement avant de sortir. Je me retrouve seul.  
J'ai peur tout à coup, est-ce que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? Est-ce que je ne devrais pas attendre un peu plus ? Non, je dois saisir l'occasion qui se présente, il n'y aura jamais de meilleur moment, ni de meilleur endroit. Ce qui me terrifie, je le sais. Ce n'est pas la perspective de la douleur, elle ne durera que quelques minutes, et je la côtoie au quotidien de tellement de façons depuis plus de deux ans que ce ne sera à tout prendre qu'une (dernière) expérience de plus, et qui plus est librement consentie, celle-là !  
Je ne peux, ou veux, tout simplement pas mettre des mots dessus, ce serait lui donner une consistance qu'il n'a pas encore… l'inconnu, quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne : l'après, l'au-delà, le… néant ! Penser que tout continuera sans moi, comme si je n'avais jamais existé, toute une vie niée, résumée à deux dates sur une tombe… c'en est presque ridicule de présomption, mais c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur ! J'ai cherché, j'ai exploré toutes les pistes, les concepts, les religions, les philosophies, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse vraiment m'aider. A quoi aura servi mon passage s'il n'y a rien ? Et dans le cas contraire, qu'ai-je accompli qui puisse me faire mériter une quelconque place dans un hypothétique 'paradis ' quel qu'il soit ? Un philosophe français, Montaigne je crois, a écrit 'Si la vie n'est qu'un passage, sur ce passage semons au moins des fleurs '… ce voyage suffira t-il pour faire germer la graine que je voudrais semer ? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir au moins rétablir l'harmonie entre les trois amis chers à mon cœur, leur révéler à eux-mêmes les trésors qu'ils portent en eux sans le savoir, et offrir ce bouquet à la vie, comme un modeste témoignage de mon passage.

Le bruit me fait sursauter, j'ai encore du m'assoupir, je jette un coup d'œil au réveil, je n'ai pas trop perdu de temps cette fois. Je me souviens : Chloé doit venir déjeuner aujourd'hui, ce sont les exclamations joyeuses des filles qui m'ont réveillé. Je me lève précautionneusement et passe la main dans mes cheveux pour ne pas avoir l'air de sortir du lit, je peux toujours prétendre que j'écrivais, j'attrape ma canne et sors de la chambre pour aller à leur rencontre. Chloé me regarde gravement pendant que mes nièces se précipitent pour m'embrasser, je plaque sur mon visage le sourire de circonstance et me prépare bravement à affronter les deux tornades, ma sœur a un petit mouvement d'appréhension, mais elle ne dit rien et nous regarde d'un air attendri. Les filles ont compris instinctivement depuis belle lurette qu'elles ne peuvent plus sauter au cou d'oncle James ni s'accrocher à ses jambes pour faire semblant de le faire tomber avant d'éclater de rire sous les chatouilles, inévitables représailles de ces attaques affectueuses, elles m'embrassent et je les serre dans mes bras, Dieu, comme je les aime ! Je lève les yeux vers Chloé et elle se jette contre moi, elle sait que je ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer, et elle enfouit son visage contre mon épaule le temps de se ressaisir. Davy, toujours plein de tact, se présente le dernier, c'est lui, maintenant, qui subit les agressions des filles, et c'est si bon de les voir rire de bon cœur.

Je me force à manger comme si j'avais de l'appétit, à plaisanter et même à rire, c'est _presque_ un repas normal, et le sourire _presque_ heureux de maman me récompense de mes efforts. Je résiste le plus longtemps possible avant de déclarer que je vais faire une petite sieste dans ma chambre, sans préciser que la salle de bains sera ma première étape. Personne n'a parlé de ma demande, ils doivent vouloir encore peser le pour et le contre, je sais qu'ils vont scruter mes moindres mimiques, mes moindres actions, mais je suis bien décidé à ne leur donner aucun signe de faiblesse, à leur prouver que mon état est assez stable pour que je puisse y arriver. Je vois bien que Davy n'est pas dupe et me regarde sortir d'un air inquiet, je sais que dans quelques minutes, je vais le voir arriver à la rescousse, mais je sais aussi que je peux compter sur sa loyauté, à moins d'un trop gros problème, il ne me trahira pas.  
Un peu plus tard, par la fenêtre de ma chambre, je peux le voir s'impatienter, son portable à l'oreille, il doit encore être tombé sur le répondeur, Chloé l'a rejoint et je les vois discuter avec animation, il doit être en train de lui expliquer ma requête et de pester contre Miles. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont rejoints par un Bill surexcité, tenant une boite à outils à la main, papa se joint à eux et ils se dirigent ensemble vers la grange où il a installé son atelier de bricoleur du dimanche. Maman passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

—Ça va mon chéri, tu n'as besoin de rien ?

—C'est bon maman, je vais bien. Je prends un air innocent. « Est-ce que j'ai entendu la voix de Bill ? »

—Il vient d'arriver, il n'a pas voulu te déranger, tu veux que je lui dise de venir ?

—Pas la peine, je me lève, je vais vous rejoindre dehors, c'est une trop belle journée pour la gâcher en restant à l'intérieur.

Elle sourit. Un vrai sourire heureux, et vient m'embrasser sur le front avant de sortir vivement de la pièce. C'est une femme forte, elle ne montre pas sa peine, mais je l'ai souvent surprise en train d'essuyer furtivement ses yeux lorsqu'elle se croit seule. Elle est le pilier de la famille, elle porte les siens à bout de bras, mais elle est rongée de l'intérieur, ma maladie est en train de tuer deux personnes, et mon agonie est aussi la sienne. J'ai peur pour elle plus que pour quiconque, Davy, le ciel le bénisse encore une fois, a compris mon angoisse et il m'a promis de veiller sur elle après mon départ.

Le soir, ils abordent enfin le sujet, malgré les réticences et les multiples conditions posées par maman, le départ est fixé au lendemain de mon anniversaire, soit dans un mois, à quelques jours près, si mon état est toujours stable.

La partie est lancée, c'est à moi de jouer…

ooo

Pourquoi est-ce de cette journée dont je me souviens à cet instant ? Je croyais vraiment que j'allais voir toute ma vie défiler devant moi… c'est incroyable le nombre d'idées fausses qui circulent !  
Je suis calme maintenant, je n'ai plus mal, je n'essaye plus de lutter, je peux apercevoir le ciel derrière la silhouette nimbée de lumière qui s'éloigne lentement de moi accompagnée par les dernières bulles d'air échappées de mes poumons… si bleu ! Je n'ai plus peur. Le soleil scintille à la surface de l'océan… la lumière… les bougies de mon gâteau d'anniversaire… la chaleur des flammes, la vie… j'ai éteint la lumière, personne n'a compris. J'ai gagné la partie.  
Je suis fatigué, je crois que je vais dormir maintenant, je regarde encore Miles lorsque l'ombre commence à descendre. Il fera bientôt noir. Merci, Miles, je n'ai jamais pu dormir avec la lumière allumée.

**FIN**


End file.
